Daiki and Tsukasa
by Izzu
Summary: Side story to Rippled Dimensions. Kaito looked back towards the past, when he had first met Tsukasa for the first time.
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Treasure

az: At first thought of doing this as a one-shot. But seeing as I need to write one part from Kaito's POV and another on Tsukasa... I guess a short piece?

Reference to Episode Yellow and the series. This fic would be another companion piece with Rippled Dimensions. LOL, the title was like a pun on Tackey and Tsubasa XD (and LOL I typo the title~)

* * *

Daiki and Tsukasa

Chapter 1: A lost treasure

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

_"A lost time... cannot be recovered again,"_

_"Isn't Time just a collection of human feelings?"_

Heh. To be told of that from a brat, regardless of whatever age he was supposed to be; how uncool was that?

Kaito Daiki turned his head around as he watched Tsukasa and Yuusuke bickering amongst themselves as to which world they would visit after this. Yuusuke had been trying to convince Tsukasa to take them to the world where the other Kuuga and Agito lived. But Tsukasa didn't seem to be buying his reasoning as of yet.

He snorted to himself. That's Tsukasa for you. He wasn't one you can easily push around for your own needs. Yet somehow, in a way it was so cruel of him.

He caught Tsukasa's eye as the man silently asked him what was bothering him. Daiki just shrugged him off.

Besides, even if he could tell Tsukasa on what's bothering him... it's not like he could do anything about it. Since the one thing he wished for the most right now, would be something that he could never again retrieve back.

The old Tsukasa. The man he used to know in the past. _That_ Kadoya Tsukasa.

xxx

It had been a few weeks since he had gone into hiding from Fourteen's grasp. He had contemplated on leaving the country; the Fourteen should not have that much influence on the rest of the world. He should be able to walk around without having to cast any suspicion on the people that he would meet, for fear of them being Fourteen's lackey. Well, maybe.

He had contemplated on that, but then his thoughts would return to his older brother. He wouldn't leave his brother like that and flee for himself, he needed to save his brother first! But how could he? He did not have the Rider powers like his brother's friend and they would not trust him anymore, after what he had done in the past. Even if he was as much a renegade like them, as the Fourteen has placed him under his wanted list for rebelling against them.

Daiki had been living out of scraps that he managed to steal from the people living nearby. It was hard at first, then again with mostly all of the humans living here being brainwashed into being nice all the time; he didn't really have to worry about being mobbed if ever he was caught in the act. Those people would just let him run off with his stolen article, as long as they did not see his face.

In the end, his life now had been pathetic. He can't even do anything to save his brother much less himself.

When Tsukasa suddenly appeared behind him, Daiki had wailed like no other man could have wailed. But Tsukasa did not seem the same as the other people, seeing his face should have triggered some kind of recognition. It was later that he found out for the first time that there are different worlds existed aside of his own.

xxx

_"Oi, why did you stare at me like that?", the young man had asked him as Daiki remained still as a statue. He blinked._

_"Y-you... not going to raise an alarm or something?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_Kaito stared at him in disbelief. "Umm.. I'm a wanted man? Fourteen's orders? You're not from around here... aren't you? Didn't the name Kaito Daiki rung any bells?"_

_The man blinked back at him. "What a strange way to introduce yourself, Kaito-san. Here—" the man held out his hand, "I'm Kadoya Tsukasa. Pleased to meet you. And no, I'm not from around here... it seems."_

_Daiki accepted the handshake as he pulled himself up from the ground. A strange twist of fate, for him to have met someone who was not brainwashed in any way by the Fourteen. Then again, he should have realized that from the manner Tsukasa had greeted him earlier._

_Tsukasa shrugged to himself. "Ah! I ended up entering a different world again, didn't I? I needed to learn how to control this ability. Sorry to just suddenly barged into you—" he said suddenly as Tsukasa suddenly turned to leave._

_Daiki hastily grabbed the tail of Tsukasa's coat as he called out. "Wait! Don't go yet, stay."_

_He hadn't thought that Tsukasa would really heed his words. Surprisingly, he did._

_xxx_

Daiki laughed at himself for remembering that incident. How stupid. Why did he still remember it when the very person involved had no recollection of the memory himself. Lies. It was lies when he had said before that he had erased completely memories of Tsukasa from his own mind.

Daiki turned towards Tsukasa again as the man laughed over some joke that Yuusuke had said. He envied the other man, as well as Natsumi; for being able to be near Tsukasa so comfortably while he—the person who used to also be in that position, can't even stay close enough without some kind of argument starting.

He should leave this place, he should be able to anyway... thanks to the gift that he had received in the past. The gift that was also his treasure. Then again, as if he could ever leave.

Kadoya Tsukasa would always be a treasure that he could never be able to steal.


	2. Chapter 2: A Remnant of Hope

az: Unh... hopefully, this don't turn out to be confusing.

Considering this chapter was all set in the past, I didn't bother with italizing the whole thing.

* * *

Daiki and Tsukasa

Chapter 2: A Remnant of Hope

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"Just now... you said that you came from a different world?"

Tsukasa glanced towards Kaito before shrugging. "Yeah. Weird huh? I found out I could do this few years ago when my younger sister somehow manage to open up an entrance into another world."

Tsukasa chuckled as he continued. "But I used to think that's the only thing I could do, crossing into different dimensions. I never thought I had the power to open up a gateway myself! My sister could not cross over them along with me, so all this time I've always stayed at home with her. Watching over her."

Kaito cocked his head at him. "Your sister?"

Tsukasa nodded. "Hmm... a very cute little sister. Ever since our parent's death, she had been too scared to venture outside—even when I told her not to worry about those passing cars and buses in front of our home. It became so bad that I ended up having to tutor her at home, since she was even terrified of going out to school."

Kaito smiled. "You seemed to be so happy regardless. Even though you've been through some hard times, you don't seem to be all that troubled."

Tsukasa laughed. "What are you talking about? Besides... Daiki—can I call you that?—what about yourself? Did you have any siblings? How about your family?"

Kaito immediately frowned as Tsukasa finished talking. "What's wrong?"

Kaito shook his head hastily. "Nnn... nothing's wrong. It's just, recently... I've lost touch with my brother. This world... for as long as I remember, had been ruled by the Fourteen and his Roaches. Without realizing it, I've been doing things for him and caused a lot of grief to the people here. My brother and his friends tried to fight them off... and I, was the one who captured my own brother and sent him to his enemy."

Tsukasa blinked. "Is that... why you're now a wanted man?" he asked as Kaito nodded. "Don't you want to try saving your brother?"

Kaito snorted suddenly. "Hah! If I could do that, I wouldn't be here. The enemy was not just anyone... and the only allies that I could have, they wouldn't trust me with their own lives. It's hopeless."

"It's not hopeless!" Kaito blinked at him as Tsukasa suddenly exclaimed. "There must be a way to save your brother. I'll help you."

"What're you talking about Tsukasa? We're just normal humans, we can't—"

"It's not hopeless! It's not. I used to think like that too, when all of my relatives had left me and my sister to fend for ourselves after our parents had died. I used to think that my life was only limited to looking after my sister with everything that had happened to us. But I had my eyes opened, the moment I walked out of my house to venture into the world. I wanted to show my sister the beautiful things you can see all around—not just scary, awful things. I want to give her a new hope."

Tsukasa grabbed Kaito by the shoulder. "It should be the same for you, Daiki. There should be a way to save your brother. I know it, there must be. You shouldn't give up hope!"

Kaito blinked at his friend as Tsukasa let him go suddenly. "Err... sorry about that. I got excited suddenly."

Kaito snickered as he noticed that Tsukasa had blushed slightly.

"Haha... you're a funny guy, Tsukasa." he said before changing the subject. "Hmm... Tsukasa, have you ever tried eating sea cucumber?"

Tsukasa turned towards him suddenly. "Eh? What's that? A new kind of vegetable?"

Kaito started to laugh heartily at that description as Tsukasa stared at him dumbfounded. "What's so funny?"

The other man shrugged. "Ah, it's nothing. My brother used to tease me with it. He used to bring me to this restaurant and ordered the dish just so to make me eat it. He said it was tasty... it had a lot of medicinal benefits. But urgh, I hate it! It tasted BLAND, no matter what other people said."

"It does?"

Kaito nodded vigorously. "Yeah, and wait till you see the look of the thing when it was still alive! I can't imagine anyone actually wanting to eat that kind of slug... much less put them into their stomach."

"It's a slug? I thought you said it's a vegetable?" Tsukasa asked as Kaito laughed again.

"Of course it's not a vegetable, idiot! It's just its name. You should try it."

Tsukasa looked thoughtful. "I guess I should, I never tried eating something like that before..."

Kaito kept snickering at him. "Hah, you're really an interesting guy. I never thought I would meet someone like you one day. But Tsukasa, earlier you said you'd help me save my brother. What did you mean by that?"

Tsukasa shrugged. "Come with me, to my world... or wherever else. I'm sure somehow we can find something we can use to help your brother. Or someone. With my ability, there's a possibility we could find something that can defeat your enemy, this Fourteen or whatever."

Kaito stared at the guy in wonder. For a moment he thought that Tsukasa was suggesting for them to elope somewhere... but that was silly. He shook his head hastily. "No. I can't leave this world. I can't just run away, even if it would be to ask for help... or find a way to save Junichi-niisan. I can't."

Tsukasa sighed. "It's all right. Don't worry about it."

xxx

Tsukasa had stayed with him for another few days, both of them somehow grown closer each day. And then one day, Tsukasa suddenly disappeared without warning.

Kaito never thought about it or why he had never left any message to him before leaving. He would never had imagined that the moment Tsukasa had abruptly return to his own world, that he would he captured by a group of evil ones calling themselves the DaiShocker Organization.

xxx

Tsukasa cursed to himself as he pulled himself out of the muddied ground. His hand bled a bit, scraping the rocks that had come his way but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered for him now, would be to escape. To escape from the ones in pursuit of him.

He gasped as the effort of running had taken a toll on his body. He must escape, at all cost! He cannot die yet. Those people who had brought him back to his senses had depended on him. Even if he did not know what it is that he should have done, he would follow what he had been told. And now? He needed to stay alive!

Tsukasa looked down towards the object that he was holding. The Diendriver. Somehow he had succeeded in sneaking into his former DaiShocker stronghold to get this weapon out.

In the past, he had indirectly helped in the creation of both this and Decadriver—weapons that are based on his own power to cross dimensions and manipulating the powers of the other Riders. Now that he had realized his errors, he must not let them keep this weapon by themselves.

He glanced back behind him, it seemed that at least now he got the lead from his pursuers. His Decadriver and Ride Booker had been lost earlier when he had been ambushed. Hopefully those people did not manage to retrieve and use it. If only he could turn back and look for it...

Tsukasa sighed. Now's not the time to regret. At least there's something else that he could do right now. Daiki... he needed to go to that world where his friend had lived. If there was anyone else that he could depend on, it would be that person!

A gateway opened before him as he willed himself to think of the world Daiki was in. Using the last of his strength, Tsukasa hurled himself into the gateway. Unknowingly, another man followed Tsukasa right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Double

az: Notes will be at the end of the chapter, since I'd be spoiling you if I post it first. There would be a side story after this, featuring Natsumikan. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

Daiki and Tsukasa

Chapter 3: Seeing Double

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

_"Are you all right...?"_

Tsukasa slowly opened his eyes to find several villagers surrounding him. He jumped, before relaxing as one of them started to check on him.

"What happened to you, lad?"

"I..." Tsukasa stopped himself as he started to ask the old man where he was. He recalled faintly what Daiki used to tell him in the past. The people in his world had mostly been brainwashed so that they would behave very nicely to each other, assuming an illusion of peace and order. If there was anyone even showing themselves slightly different than the rest of them, that would raise some suspicion. He definitely would not be able to ask them if they know where he could find Daiki...

Tsukasa shook his head. "It's nothing. I guess somehow earlier... I must have tripped on myself."

The old man seemed satisfied with his answer as Tsukasa felt for the Diendriver he had hidden under his shirt. Thank goodness! It was still there. If these people found it while he was still unconscious, that could spell bad luck.

"Err... thanks. I guess... I better head home. My sister would worry..." he said again as he slipped in a lie. He needed to leave here as soon as possible!

The rest of the villagers started to leave as the old man remained. "Why don't you come to my house for a bit, lad? Drink a bit of tea to regain your strength."

Tsukasa shrugged. "I guess I should. Thank you."

xxx

Tsukasa hastily made his way towards the abandoned building as he recalled the place where he had first stumbled into Daiki. He glanced around to make sure he was not being followed before started calling for Daiki.

To his relief, his friend was still there. But before he could truly relax, Tsukasa felt all of his senses left his body as he saw the man appearing behind Daiki.

"Tsukasa? Why are you standing there? I thought you were already—and I thought you were wearing a different coat?"

Tsukasa immediately pull out the Diendriver and the Blast card, before inserting it into the driver's card slot. "Daiki, duck!"

The other man ducked hastily before Tsukasa started shooting at the man in front of him. Daiki started shouting at him before looking around to realize the situation.

There were TWO Tsukasa!

xxx

Both of them ran towards the cove as the other Tsukasa chased them right behind.

"Eh wait! Tsukasa! What's the meaning of this? Why there were two of you?" Kaito asked as Tsukasa let out several more shots at the man behind them.

"That guy... Nega World!", Tsukasa manage to gasp before hearing the dreaded sound of the other him transforming into Decade. He cried out in alarm before pushing Kaito, along with the Diendriver to the side as he caught sight of Decade using the Clock Up card.

"Tsu—!" Kaito cried out just as Tsukasa was thrown aback, being slashed by the other Decade who just suddenly appeared in front of them. Tsukasa jumped to the side before barely missing the attack meant to kill him.

Tsukasa coughed, as he found it a bit hard to breath.

"Tch! How unfortunate, Tsukasa-kun. If only you haven't regained your senses. Now perhaps, I could finally take your place and rule the universe!"

Tsukasa snickered bitterly, hearing the same voice as his own coming from the man before him. "Like hell I'd allow that! Before I let you kill me and destroy everything else, I'll kill you first!"

"Hah! Brave words! Too bad it was nothing but a bluff!" said the other Decade before he pulled out his K-Touch and transformed into Decade Ultimate form. Tsukasa swore to himself as he tried to get away from him. Decade pulled him back by the scuff of his jacket before sending a blow towards him.

"Leave Tsukasa alone!" Kaito suddenly shouted as he tried to stop the evil Kamen Rider before getting thrown away in a single kick.

"You have nothing to do with this! Stay out or be killed by me."

"As if I'd allow that!" Tsukasa shouted back as he regained his strength and charged on his other self with a burst of energy. The other Decade fell as Tsukasa called out to Kaito. "Daiki! That Diendriver!" he called out as Decade got up and delivered another blow towards Tsukasa. Tsukasa collapsed to the ground.

Kaito immediately scrambled towards the spot where he had left the Diendriver and the cards and picked them up. He returned with much urgency, as to his alarm he saw that Tsukasa was nearly at the edge of death.

"No, Tsukasa!" he shouted before using the Diendriver to shoot Decade Ultimate form.

xxx

"Aah!" cried his other self as Tsukasa lurched to catch the Ride Booker Sword before counter attacking his attacker. Tsukasa spared no moment as he attacked a few times, managing to wrestle the K-Touch from his other self before jumping to the side. Decade cursed at him as Tsukasa sent the K-Touch into another dimension.

Tsukasa laughed. "Now you lost one ability."

"As if! You don't have your Decadriver!"

"But I have this!" Tsukasa raised his sword as both of them continued to fight. Kaito could only stand and watch as the two sent out blows after blows to each other without fail, not allowing one to get the better of the other. He pointed the gun towards the two, hesitating to fire the weapon for fear of hitting his friend.

And then he saw how Tsukasa managed to slash away at Decade's rider belt, canceling the other's transformation. Kaito started running towards them to help his friend.

xxx

Tsukasa felt his world started to waver as his other self sent a blow to the side of his face. He staggered towards the beach as his eyes desperately scour around him to search for the sword he had dropped earlier. Another kick in the stomach as Tsukasa collapsed again.

He really was going to die at this rate! Tsukasa looked up, just in time to see the blur that was Kaito—hurtling himself towards the other him as his friend shouted towards him.

"Go! Run, you idiot! Don't die on me!" Kaito's cries sounded like it came from a far distance. But instead of running, Tsukasa continued looking around for the fallen sword. He saw the his other self's Decadriver as he kicked it further into the sea.

To his relief, he finally caught sight of the Ride Booker. He picked it up before turning around.

"Daiki! Get away from him! I'll finish him once and for all!"

Kaito took a glimpse of him before shouting back. "Are you an idiot?" But it seemed that was a bad move as the other Tsukasa gave him a hard kick to the chest, sending Kaito sprawling to the ground.

The Nega-Tsukasa charged back towards Tsukasa as both of them faced off. Kaito looked up as he watched Tsukasa turn the odds around by madly attacking the other to his knees. When Tsukasa managed to pierce the other's stomach with the sword, he thought it was finally over. Just then the injured man pulled out the sword piercing his body before swinging it towards Tsukasa. Kaito cried out as he saw blood on Tsukasa's forehead.

The other Tsukasa chuckled at the end result before retreating into another dimension. Kaito dragged himself off the ground to run towards Tsukasa, as Tsukasa swayed on his feet... before collapsing onto the sea.

"Tsukasa!" he shouted again before kneeling down to pick his friend up. Tsukasa choked in attempt to laugh his concerns away.

"Sorry... I thought, I'd just give you the Diendriver... didn't expect—"

"Shh... you idiot, save your breath." Kaito said quickly as he tried to tear out his sleeve so that he could wrap it around Tsukasa's forehead.

But Tsukasa didn't want to stay quiet as he continued. "In the card case... there's a Diend card. Use that to become... Diend... you can save... your brother—"

Kaito hissed at him. "Shut up! Who cares about that now?" he shouted. But without warning, a strange invisible wall appeared in front of him and swept over them. When Kaito looked down again, Tsukasa was no more...

xxx

He did not remember how long had he remained at the edge of the shore, still in shock over the disappearance of his friend. Yet, he willed himelf not to cry. Tsukasa did not die, he kept telling himself over and over, not wanting to even imagine that his friend could have died that way. And for what?

To bring back a treasure that he could use to save his brother? What kind of joke was that?

Kaito cradled the Diendriver to his chest before standing up, having made his decision. It was still too early. Even if he now possessed a weapon that he could use to fight against Fourteen, chances for him to survive was still uncertain. He would still need to learn to use this power, he needed also to find more allies.

It was then he had decided. He would leave this world and travel across many others that existed beyond his imaginations. During that time he would gather as much treasure that he could get, that he could use in his fight against the Fourteen. And in doing so he would also search for Tsukasa.

Only then, he would—might—return to this world and finally save his brother.

If only Kaito knew what was in store for him in the future...

* * *

Okay~ author's note time~

- Half portion of this chapter was on Tsukasa's POV and the other in general POV. You can see from how Daiki being addressed by name.

- I based this chapter on the few brief scenes on the preview after ep 31, (some) which later was included in Natsumi's dream in the Conclusion act of Movie Taisen 2010.

- The appearance of Tsukasa from the Nega world was my take on why there was another Decade in that scene, which should have fill the hole as to why K-Touch was the treasure of the Nega world. And the fact that Nega-Tsukasa never appeared in that arc and Nega-Otoya looking for Tsukasa to be the new ruler, well... there must have been a reason for that to happen.


	4. SP Chapter: Predestined

az: I think at some point I might have neglected some stuff. Hahaha, ignore that. Unless it was glaringly obvious, I probably won't change anything.

* * *

Daiki and Tsukasa... and Natsumi

Special Chapter: Predestined

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

It was as if he needed to continue walking, even if he did not even know where to go. He had to continue walking—what was that he needed to do? He could not remember it. Was there someone that he wanted to find? Who was it... if there was any? Lights... shadows... there were so many...

Oh, then there was night.

xxx

_It was this dream again. Heaven knows how on earth she could even realize that this was a dream. It was one of those few times... when she was aware about it in her sleep._

_She was dressed again in that frilly white dress, standing by herself in the middle of the grassy canyons. And just as she started to look around, tens of masked warriors on bikes suddenly stormed the land. Some on other kinds of mechanical giant creatures... some on strange trains..._

**_Two identical men, fighting each other. The place seemed to be somewhere near a beach._**

_Natsumi blinked. What was that just now? That was different. She jumped as everywhere around her started to explode again. As the dream proceeds as it usually do, Natsumi looked up towards the mount of defeated warriors before seeing the single figure in bright red._

_"Decade..."_

Natsumi woke up startled as she was now back in the studio desk. She shook her head.

What's wrong with her? Lately, she has been having frequent drowsy periods, and her dreams often being the same kind of image. There was one where she was witnessing a great battle of many warriors... all ending up being defeated by one sole warrior, in which somehow she call him Decade. And another... was a scene where several of those armed warriors chasing after that one Decade, presumably to defeat him.

Her earlier dream was of the first one, yet this time there was another flash of another scene in between that dream. A different place, a different scene. Two men... or was it three? One seemed to be dying...

Natsumi suddenly recalled the name she thought she have heard in one of her dreams. Without thinking, she immediately rushed out towards one of the bedroom upstairs. Last week, during her outing to the store... she had somehow stumbled into a gathering of people. Someone had collapsed by the side of the road, yet no one tried to take the man to the hospital! When Natsumi had seen the man, she had thought of sending the man to the nearest clinic. Yet, she did not.

Instead, she had brought the man home and after explaining to her grandfather, had tended to the man's injuries herself. A part of her now had wondered why did she did what she did. There was something familiar about the man, she couldn't tell what.

It was since then when she had started to have these strange dreams, yet even during the first time she had it and could recall most of the details in that dream—it felt so familiar as if she had been seeing that dream for as long as ever. Strange...

Natsumi silently entered the room where the man—still unconscious—was resting in. The man carried no hint of identification, none at all—perhaps it had been a right decision to bring the man home. The man did not look as if he was a bad person, and this situation might be hard to explain if she did sent him to the clinic.

She picked up the pink camera, a twin-lens reflex camera. An interesting choice, considering nowadays people mostly turned into those digital cameras and a lot less of these kinds of cameras that still uses films. Well, not saying that there aren't still photographers preferring to use films instead of going digital—what kind of photographer was this man, to get hurt like this so much? Even the camera suffered some damages. Looking back at the nameless man, she had wondered if it was the camera that had spared his life. The injuries on the man's chest was deep, if the camera haven't been hung around there... the cut probably would go deeper and the man would definitely die!

Natsumi turned the camera around as she detected a small inscription. Kadoya Tsukasa. Tsukasa! It was the name she heard in her dreams! And the one just now, the new part of the dream she haven't seen before—the appearance of those two identical men was the same as this man! What did this all mean?

"Who are you...?"

Natsumi gasped as she look up to see the man wide awake. "A... ah! Tsukasa-san? You're awake?"

The man blinked. "Tsukasa? Who... did you just called _me _with that name? Was my name.._. __Tsukasa?"_

Natsumi stared at him wide-eyed. "I... Don't tell me, you've lost your memories?"

It was unexpected, yet she should have guessed it would be like this. The wide gash on his forehead was a deep cut as well, and who knows how long had the man been lying on the ground unattended. Still, it didn't seem to matter. Tsukasa was alive. Even if his memories were lost, he was alive!

xxx

The present time.

Kaito eyed the room from a distance as he watched Tsukasa rolling on the ground laughing—or was it crying?—before Natsumi headed to his direction and sat beside him on the table. He cringed at the lady beside him.

"What did Tsukasa do?"

Natsumi hissed at him. "Didn't you just saw it just now? Tsukasa was saying that my style was too dorky so that was the reason he refused taking me around to see the places here!"

Kaito tried his best to appear unaffected before posing him another question. "But when did you learn that technique? That Laughing Point thing? And why just on Tsukasa?"

Natsumi shrugged. "It's something I've learnt in this old book I've found while clearing this house," she said before pausing, "As to why I always did that to Tsukasa... it's because ever since I've found him with no memories of himself, Tsukasa never really did ever smiled. Or laughed. He would often brood and scowl in the corner, wondering in vain as to why he had lost his memories."

Kaito smiled. "Well... that sounded hard to believe. The Tsukasa I first met had always been cheerful, but I guess losing your memories do that to people."

Natsumi grinned at him. "Kaito-san, you really liked Tsukasa... didn't you?"

"What're you talking about?" Kaito looked at her in alarm, "I did not—"

Natsumi ignored him. "Ah well, even if the Tsukasa right now was not the same as the Tsukasa Kaito-san met in the past, I'm sure in some way... there still be a part of Tsukasa who would always appreciates you, Kaito-san."

Now this girl started to be a wee bit suspicious. "What did you mean?" he asked as Natsumi smiled.

"You seemed a bit more lonely these few days..."

Kaito suddenly gave a snort as he averted his eyes from her. This girl...

And then he noticed how Tsukasa has finally sobered up but still looking flushed after his dreadful ordeal. A mischievous thought crossed his mind.

"Natsumelon... where was this particular laughing point you were talking about?"

xxx

It was then, moments after that when Tsukasa looked up towards Kaito that he felt something dreadful had been planned. Before he could run, Kaito wrapped his arm around him—shocking not only Tsukasa, but also Yuusuke and Natsumi.

"What... what the hell Kaito let go off me!" Tsukasa screamed as Kaito chuckled.

"Stop struggling, I've been meaning to do this for a very long time... idiot. I had always stopped halfway from doing this every time in the past because the idiot you just _had _to lose your memories. You once scared me to death in the past and again when I thought you really died for real, don't tell me to let you go now!"

Yuusuke and Natsumi started giggling as Tsukasa snarled at them. Had Kaito looked up to his face, he would have seen his face being so red.

And then, Kaito raised his head just slightly before poking his thumb onto the side of Tsukasa's neck.

"Wha—?" Tsukasa started to say before once again overcame with uncontrollable laughter. "Kaito... aha... what did—let go off me you idiot!"

Kaito continued to laugh alongside his old friend as Tsukasa kept screaming at him. Guess those brats were right. Even if those memories in their past had been lost, _his_ memories of Tsukasa still remains.

So that should mean his ultimate treasure was not truly lost after all...


End file.
